Marry Me
by AngelBabyKagome14
Summary: A Lawyer meets a handsome young man named Inuyasha in a coffee shop what makes them so atracted to eachother. one shot


Marry Me Love has always been hard, but getting a date wasn't. I am a Lawyer who has yet to be marrade to anyone and stay in a relationship for more than two months due to my job. I am Kagome Lyain Higurashi , I have never been in love, never been in a serious relationship. I am twenty-five. When will I feel love? When will I get marrade? Who will be my true love?  
One day, on her way to work Kagome had met a boy in a coffee shop that she never thought would be the one until he came into her office looking for her. He has never been with anyone since highschool to scared of being hurt.He walked into her office and asked her out on a date. His name was Inuyasha. She responded simply with a nod of her head and went off to carry out her day. Around eight o'clock he came over to pick her up and while they drove to the restraunt, they listened to the radio and a song called somebody.  
'At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup He jokes about his love life And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up That's when she says,"I've been there before Keep on lookin'  
'Cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..."

Somebody in the next car Somebody on the morning train Somebody in the coffee shop That you walk right by everyday Somebody that you look at But never really see Somewhere out there is somebody

Across town in a crowded elevator He can't forget the things that waitress said He usually reads the paper But today he reads a stranger's face instead It's that blue-eyed girl From two floors up Maybe she's the one Maybe he could fall in love with

Somebody in the next car Somebody on the morning train Somebody in the coffee shop That you walk right by everyday Somebody that you look at But never really see Somewhere out there Is somebody

Now they laugh about the moment that it happened A moment they'd both missed until that day When he saw his future in her eyes Instead of just another friendly face And he wonders why He searched so long When she was always there at that diner waiting on

Somebody in the next car Somebody on the morning train Somebody in the coffee shop That you walk right by everyday Somebody that you look at But never really see Somewhere out there Oh somewhere out there is somebody'  
Kagome smiled because thats exactly how they met in a coffee shop. It was kinda scary though because she did have blue eyes and black haired and the person she is going out with does live two floors down. After the dated ended she promised to call him back and tell him the 'ok' to go out with him again. A week later she had a day off so she called that cute boy she met in the coffee shop. They planned their date for around seven. Seven came and he hasn't shown yet, good thing because she wasnt ready to leave yet. He arrived ten minutes and three seconds late. It's all good though. After the more dates they decided to start going steady to see how long it would last. Then after six months of dating which was so weird, she has never had a relationhship for more than two or three months. Six months in, he took her to dinner and there at the Fancy French RestrauntMadulepuole he proposed to her. He fell hard, farther than he had ever fell for a girl before. ''Will you Kagome Lyain Higurashi do me the honor in being my 'Wife'?" She paused. No answer for nearly a minute. "Yes I will marry you, ... but what if something goes wrong, what about my job."He just smiled because there was nothing to worry about, he loved her and only her and her job wouldn't stop him for loving her a magnificant girl. A month later the wedding was to take place and the french outer look was really beautiful. She walked down the isle to see her man standing there waiting on her. To marry her. To be with her forever. To love her. To share his life with her. I do was the only part of the wedding she heard. She only part she cared about. She had found her love in a coffee shop and after six months he said Marry Me. 


End file.
